constitutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Constitution
This constitution is totally open for anybody. Just click on 'Edit' and get started. For more information see also the Guidelines for Synthesis of this Constitution. Although every one is invited to contribute, this is not a place to impose ideals or religious beliefs. Lets work so that it converges smoothly to a Constitution that benefits all the people in the planet. Let's hear your good ideas for a Universal Constitution! Preamble This constitution should apply to every person in the world and not limit itself to specific countries, geography, creeds or ideologies. Article 1 - The Individual Definition of individual: An individual is defined as every person of Earth regardless of ethnicity, gender, sexuality, or age. Individual Freedoms and Rights * Right of universal healthcare emphasizing, but not limited to, nutrition, physical fitness, and healthy lifestyles. * Right to reach full potential and abilities through the science of genetics at birth and the practice of universal education throughout life. * Right of equality based on personal abilities regardless of ethnicity, gender, sexuality, and age. * Right to collect, process, and disseminate information using any type of physical or digital media without fear of attribution. * Right of political representation - one person, one vote. * Right of expression, including (but not limited to) thought, speech, religion, and the arts. * Right of unhindered movement between continents, regions, and countries. * Right of imminent self-defense and defense of others utilizing force commensurate to that of the perceived threat. * Right to life, liberty and pursuit of happiness unless it interferes with another's. * Right against unreasonable search and seizure of self and property * Right of a speedy trial, fair judgement and just penalty which is commensurate with the the severity of the crime. Individual Requisites * Requisite to contribute to society according to each person's full potential, abilities and resources. Article 2 - The Natural Environment *Requirement to leave the environment in better condition from one generation to the next. * Requirement to limit human population to an amount that is deemed necessary to care for the earth, that promotes peace and prosperity, and that is sustainable. Article 3 - The Governments The World Government The World Government and its institutions are non partisan. They do not favour any one group of people over any other group regardless of Ethnicity, Religion, Language or Culture. The World Government will consist of an executive, legislature and Judiciary. Leaders of the executive branch and all members of the legislature are directly elected by adult citizens of the world using the internet as the means of casting their vote. National Governments National Governments are multi partisan. They protect and preserve all their respective languages and cultures. Within these National Governments regional entities protect and preserve their language and culture with the support of their national government. : Member Nations: Member nations are those States whether Democratic, Communist, Theocratic or other that accept and practice this Universal Constitution. In order qualify to become a member a nation should: :#Agree to abide by the Universal Constitution including granting all their adult citizens freedom to freely vote for their representative to the World Government :#Agree to accept the decision of the World Government judiciary on any future disagreements with member states :#Agree to standardized units of measure (i.e. metric system), a common currency, and a single language (e.g. most countries would be dual language - learning the native language of the particular country as well as the common language) for use in the global business market and integration of forces in a global defense. :#Agree to collect and transfer to the World Government their proportion of taxes :#Agree to peacefully settle any and all disputes with member nations :#Agree to defend all member states from agression from rogue states- an attack on one member is attack on all. :#Agree to disband all forms of "purely offensive" weapons and all non-guidance weapons or other types of weapons that indiscriminantely kill military and civilian populations . :#Agree to join against drugs, terrorism, piracy, and human trafficking :#Agree to a free trade policy on all goods and services between member nations. : Non Member Nations: Non member nations are those States that accept the Universal Constitution in principle but are working towards adopting the Universal Constitution and developing the conditions for membership as listed above. : Pariah or Rogue Nations: Pariah nations are those States which do not accept the Universal Constitution and deny their citizens the freedoms and rights due to them under the Universal Constitution. The Government and their elements are separated from any religious institution. Any act, decision, campaign or work developed by the government must exclude any reference to religion, cannot involve religious objectives or partnerships. Religious institutions cannot be subjected to any exclusive privileges. * The Duties of Government to do the will of the people. To be an efficient vehicle to maintain the right of every person to a minimally sufficient share of clean drinking water and food security.To be completely open in all of its workings. To, at the minimum, organize distribution of resources such that the basic needs of the people are met in an equal way with a goal of ever increasing the material and temporal quality of life for every person through creation of resources and labor saving technology. * What is the best voting system to elect a parliament or senate? There should be no parliament or senate but instead a/an (open verifiable direct??) mandatory vote of every citizen and universal easy access to information/discussion of all voting issues. * How do we design a more sensible legal system? Reward based through land and resource distribution to every person in an equal a portion and as according to each individual's desire as is possible. Elimination of the entire patent system . Elimination of the stock market. Elimination of currency and or currency established only after every person is ensured the basics of enough water, food and shelter (human rights) only as a efficient medium of exchange/allotment. No law against the cultivation of any plant species save those that threaten significantly other plant species. All drugs shall be legal but never promoted for profit. Elimination of borders. ** (These eliminations are completely ridiculous on their face. Should all innovation stop because of a misguided drive towards equality? Minimal sufficiency should be the catchword.) Article 4 - The Corporation Any corporation shall serve only as an efficient mechanism to supply the material needs of the people. The goal of the corporation shall not be profits and continued growth but rather it's goal/mechanism shall be find the most efficient means of creating and providing items for the material improvement of every person according to the will of the people. Guidelines for Synthesis of this Constitution The articles of this constitution should not include discussions and links. That type of content should be put in the corresponding 'Discussion' page. The following topics are relevant to the synthesis of a Universal Constitution. * What is a Constitution? * Constitutional Design * Constitutional Courts * Separation of Powers * Entrenchment External Links * United Nations International Charter * Universal Declaration of Human Rights * List of national constitutions